tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhao Yun
| jname = 趙 雲 | aka = Lancer (ランサー) Ever Victorious General (常勝將軍) | franchise = Fate | appearances = Fate/FF | type = |master=Shironeko Ranshi |jspirit=趙 雲 |class=Lancer |alignment=Lawful Good |phantasm=B |strength=C |endurance=C |agility=A |mana=D+ |luck=E |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=D |skill5=Riding |skill5value=A |skill1=Bravery |skill1value=A |skill2=Charisma |skill2value=C |skill3=Eye of Mind (True) |skill3value=B |skill4=Dragon's Blood |skill4value=C |np1=Gaikakusō |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank=A++ |np2=Seikōken |np2target=Anti-Unit |np2rank=B |np3=Hakuryū |np3target=Anti-Army |np3rank=C }} |qualclasses = Lancer, Saber, Rider | height = 185 cm | weight = 67 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Blue | birthp = China | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Armor, Spear, Horse | likes = Peace | dislikes = Tyrant | talent = Unknown | enemy = None | imagecol = Silver }} Zhao Yun （ちょう うん, Zhao Yun), Chō Un in on'yomi and courtesy name (子龍, Zilong), also known as Lancer (ランサー, Ransā), is the Lancer-class Servant of Shironeko Ranshi in the 100th Secret Holy Grail War. Profile Identity Zhao Yun is one of the most popular general in Three Kingdoms period. It is not exaggerating to say he is the most famous people in the Ancient China history. He was a military general who lived in the late Eastern Han dynasty and early Three Kingdoms period. Originally a subordinate of the northern warlord Gongsun Zan, Zhao Yun later came to serve Liu Bei and had since accompanied Liu on most of his exploits. He continued serving in the state of Shu Han in the Three Kingdoms period, participating in the first of Zhuge Liang's Northern Expeditions, until his death in 229. While many facts about Zhao Yun's life remain unclear due to limited information in historical sources, some aspects and activities in his life had been highly dramatized or exaggerated in folklore and fiction, most notably in Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, in which he was lauded as a member of the Five Tiger Generals 'under Liu Bei. Skills *'Magic Resistance (D): Cancel Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. * Riding (A): All creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class. His riding ability is depicted in a mural "Zhao Yun's fight at Changban" inside the Long Corridor on the grounds of the Summer Palace in Beijing, China. This is further supported by his ability to tame and ride "White Dragon", one of the fastest horse in that era, losing only to the Red Hare. *'Bravery (A)': Ability to nullify mental interference such as coercion, confusion, and glamours. Also damage in melee combat also increases slightly. His bravery is shown in many battles. The most well known case is the Battle of Changban where he single-handedly saved Liu Bei's infant son, Liu Shan from 5000 Elite Infantry. He is praised by Liu Bei as absolute embodiment of courage” ( 一身是膽) , while his fellow soldiers honoured him with the title “Mighty Tiger General” (虎威將軍). His bravery is not only acknowledged by his peers and lord, but also by the enemy leader, such as Cao Cao. *'Charisma ©': Was born with rank B, but was toned down to C because of his humble personality and decision to serve Liu Bei as subordinate. As rank C, it is high enough to serve as a high officer of a country. *'Eye of Mind (True) (B)': Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning. *'Dragon's Blood ©': One with dragon's blood receives a rank or all ranks boost. In the lost ancient folklore, Zhao Yun is said to be the descendant of dragon. His alias Zilong (literally mean son & dragon) supported the folklore. In his case, Zhao Yun has mediocre ranked dragon’s blood. Thus, only his mana is boosted; from D to D+. He can doubles his mana temporarily but not permanently because he does not possess pure dragon blood. Category:Heroic SpiritsCategory:CharactersCategory:ServantsCategory:Lancer